


Stupid Little Gifts

by spazmoid



Series: Heartlines [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Porn, heartlines, makorin - Freeform, marukaprompts, stupid little gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazmoid/pseuds/spazmoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay," Makoto said not having heard a word Rin had said as he continued to stare. It only clued in when he took in the surprise on Rin's face, and his own face heated up slightly in embarrassment. He laughed softly and reached to rub the back of his neck. "Ah, sorry. I wasn't listening."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Little Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Makoto trying to find a sexy shark-themed costume for Rin and then trying to convince the other to wear it for a kinky Halloween party.

"Makoto, what the fuck is that?" Rin asked as he pulled out his headphones and looked at the gift in front of him. That was a bad habit of Makoto's. He would go out, and he would see something that reminded him of someone and just buy it. Rin hated the habit and loved it at the same time. He loved it because he liked the idea of surprises, but he hated it because...

Of shit like what was in the box just handed to him.

He tugged out the gift, looking at it with heavy scrutiny. He was not even entirely sure what it was supposed to be. It was just a mess of metallic grey, almost a light silver, and white fabric. His face was still a puzzled glare as he attempted to make it out. It took him a while to deduce it was some sort of shark costume. He picked up a hat with a scrunch of his nose and tugged it on his head, the fabric white teeth a vibrant contrast to his red hair. He reached up and played with the fin before looking at Makoto once more.

Makoto seemed to hear his silent question (he always did; another bad habit). "For the Halloween party. You said you'd go with me," he said warmly with a smile. "I know you don't care for holidays or dressing up, so I picked something out for you."

Rin only nodded and continued to look at it. "I'm not wearing this Makoto." He watched the other's smile falter, but he refused to fall from his stance. One, there was not even enough fabric to call the damn thing a costume. Not to Rin anyway. It was way too cool out to walk out in Autumn weather wearing the short dress with jagged edges he supposed for some sort of teeth or danger effect. Of all things, Makoto had bought him a dress. A silver and white dress (white on the 'stomach' of the 'shark' of course).

Rin had known it was a mistake to allow him to see the pictures of him Gou had taken at the festival. It was just a hard time resisting that persistent pout Makoto used on him. He could feel it pointing at him then without even looking. He dared to take a glance and saw heavily disappointed green eyes and downturned lips.

"You wore a dress for Mikoshiba..."

A new scowl was on Rin's face. "That was different damnit." Oh hell no. Makoto was not pulling the guilt card. Rin made a soft noise as he looked away feeling like he may just be getting defeated. Makoto could see he needed a bit more of a push, so he kept talking.

After all, he really wanted to get Rin in that costume.

He already missed out on the maid outfit.

It was only fair.

"If you do, you won't have t-"

"I want a reward."

The words came from Rin's mouth unexpected, but Makoto should have known Rin never liked doing something he did not want without getting something out of it. Makoto was usually happy to oblige, and a gentle smile came across his lips. His eyes, on the other hand, were hiding a smirk. Rin would have seen it if he would stop averting his eyes. "Okay," Makoto answered.

"You have to make me dinner for a week."

"Okay."

"And all the kimchi I want."

"Okay."

"And you have to keep Ren from proposing to me."

A chuckle passed Makoto's lips. He thought Ren proposing to Rin was actually kind of cute, but it literally broke the poor child's heart every time Rin rejected him. "Okay. Anything else?"

Rin turned around, his arms crossed. "I'll think of something," he said, and with that, he jerked up the costume and went to the bathroom to change. He stared begrudgingly at the dress as he slipped on the flimsy dress, and he cursed the fabric for being so soft and comfortable. It still felt a bit weird although. His legs were pretty bare, and his red briefs peeked from the jagged fringe of the dress. His legs coated in goosebumps from the chill of the bathroom. An idea came to him, and he dug through the bathroom hamper to find his black spandex pants. He slipped them on rather easily beneath the dress. There. He felt better about the dress now. He could lie and tell people the dress was a shirt. And maybe, if luck favoured him for once, they would believe him. He could always wear his Samezuka jacket with it too... Maybe he would go to the party after all. He took a deep breath before going to the bathroom door and pushing it open.

Makoto was staring. He was staring so intently, Rin was sure he would break under the hard gaze. "Tsch, you gonna say something?" he asked thoroughly frustrated (and maybe getting flustered) every second that ticked by without the brunet saying a single word.

Rin's face was just as pretty as in the picture from the culture festival. Even prettier with the way his hair framed his face from underneath the hat. His legs looked even longer clad in the black, clinging fabric of his spandex pants and were given the illusion of elongation by how short the dress was. Not to say Rin did not still look like a man. He did, and that did not stop Makoto at all from thinking how wonderful he looked in the costume. He could see his pecs and chest muscles, the indent of his hips through the tight design of the dress. The white part was almost sheer, and he swore if he stared hard enough he could make out Rin's navel. He could not help the slap-happy smile that are appeared on his face.

"God damnit Makoto I'm gonna fucking punch you," Rin said finally having enough. His fluster had crawled from his heart to his face, heating it up and making it red.

"Okay," Makoto said not having heard a word Rin had said as he continued to stare. It only clued in when he took in the surprise on Rin's face, and his own face heated up slightly in embarrassment. He laughed softly and reached to rub the back of his neck. "Ah, sorry. I wasn't listening."

"Tsch!" The noise was loud to match Rin's irritation level as he went to Makoto. "Are you stupid or something?!"

"Are you pretty or something?"

Rin sputtered, unable to make a full, coherent retort. "Don't compliment me!"

A soft laugh only left Makoto's lips, and he rose to gently tug Rin onto his bed. "Why not?" he hummed contently now satisfied that he had Rin close. He kept his arms from Rin's mouth, leaving them around the other's arms and waist to restrict his movement. He had learnt a while ago that Rin could get pretty violent when overly excited. Rin had the fight or flight response of an angry cat put in a towel.

It took some time for Rin to stop squirming before he just sulked in Makoto's arms with a scowling pout. He hated losing their small power struggles. Makoto knew just what buttons to push, and that was just so frustrating. He was still in a huff when Makoto's hold relaxed to give Rin more moving room. The redhead moved to share a locked gaze with Makoto. "You're a shitty boyfriend."

Makoto only laughed and kissed the side of his neck, a sensitive spot that sent a small tingle down Rin's body when he felt the larger male's lips. "You're a great boyfriend. Fantastic even. Better than kittens." It was like a game. Rin would throw out an insult; Makoto would retort with a compliment that would render Rin frustrated and speechless. He kissed Rin's neck again as if to emphasise what he said. This time, he trailed his lips down to dip along the neckline of the dress. Rin tensed at the kisses, the tingles increasing in their intensity as Makoto teased his skin.

"Rin, did you steal my shampoo again?" Another kiss, near the nape of his neck.

Rin almost bit his lip. The tingles building in him as he tried resisting pushing himself into Makoto and demanding more. "I had to use your shower after I came from swim practise. Your shampoo was available," he said.

"Mhmn," Makoto hummed against Rin's skin, and he placed another kiss just below the neckline. His hands had began to massage Rin's hips, dipping low to push up the dress. Then tracing across his bare skin along the hem of his spandex pants. It was the last straw. The pleasurable tingles from the touches, the kisses had built to Rin manoeuvring his body to face Makoto and smash their faces together in a deep kiss.

"Fucking shirt," Rin muttered as he wrestled to get the bothersome fabric off of Makoto's skin. Makoto was placing more kisses on his neck as he did so, and that only made his hands fumble more. The shirt eventually fell to the floor, and Rin let out what could be taken as only a pleased purr that would remain unmentioned later. His hands travelled down Makoto's chest feeling his muscles (from his pectorials to his obliques to his abs). His fingers would scavenge the dips and curves as he found Makoto's lips again and kissed the other aggressively. Makoto was sweet back, his hands a contrast to Rin's as they traced up the redhead's back and sides, teasing, fluttering touches that only drove Rin even more insane.

He could feel Makoto's hands dipping below the spandex , and then the pants were slipped off along with his briefs. He could feel the pads of Makoto's fingers pushing into the flesh of his ass, and he could taste Makoto on his tongue as he demanded more, like a bratty child who had a bowl of ice cream and wanted the whole carton. He ground his hips into Makoto's to tell him he wanted more _now_.

But rather than giving in, Makoto just held onto Rin a bit more to keep him still. "Don't you like it better when we take it slow?" Makoto asked as he pulled out from the kiss. Rin's response to that was to nip his shoulder. Makoto just liked teasing him. He was sure of- His thoughts stopped as a finger prodded his entrance, but it did not dare to push in. Rin groaned and rubbed against the finger. "Fuck," he breathed, and then with great reluctance and a bit of a hurry he reached to rummage through the nightstand. He found the lubricant and took the liberty of it upon himself to put the strawberry flavoured lubricant on his own fingers. He slipped them downwards, making sure those peridot eyes were taking his appearance in as he slid them to his backside and teased his own entrance. He fought the urge to bite his lip as he pushed the first digit in.

He was biting his lip by the fourth finger, a small trickle of blood trickling from his mouth and dribbling down over the faintly pink curves of his lips. Makoto leant forward and licked off the blood. "You're making a mess," he teased gently as his tongue slowly dragged across Rin's lips. Then lips replaced the tongue, and the tongue was in his mouth. Rin was still fingering himself, his hips rolling to push them in deeper as the other melted his thoughts with a skilled tongue. He moaned into the other's mouth, almost whining because his fingers were not pressing deep enough nor into the right places.

"Your fault," he said into the kiss because it was Makoto's fault, completely and utterly. He was a mess because Makoto kept teasing him with butterfly touches and fluttering kisses. He had the face of an angel, and the bedroom skills of the devil.

"Yours too," Makoto echoed as he tried to keep Rin's lips on his rather than forming words. His hands moved to remove Rin's desperate fingers and slid the other back onto his lap. He could hear Rin's breath hitching, shallow and deep like he was on his last lap of a 100 metre race. "Rin," he whispered into the other's ear as he rubbed the head of his arousal against the other's entrance. "Sorry, we might miss the party."

"Fuck the party," Rin growled, and with that (and maybe a wince) he forced himself down on Makoto's cock, not stopping until the other was buried in him to the hilt. His nails gouged Makoto's back as he desperately tried to adjust because fuck no matter how many time they did this sort of thing, Rin could never quite get used to how very large Makoto was. His legs shook as he took it all in, taking in shaky breaths of air as he relaxed around the large girth of the base. "I...," he rolled his hips a little earning a groan from his larger lover, "... like," another roll, a little more up and down, "this," and with that he managed to move his hips to the head and then sink back down with a soft gasp. Makoto's fingers were digging pretty harshly into his hips, enough to leave what he knew would be violet fingerprints on his hips by morning.

He continued the gentle rolling of his hips, getting used to everything. He finally thought he could handle it, and plus, Makoto's fingers were digging even harder into his skin if that was possible. He could tell the brunet was at his limit. "Ah, okay, let go," Rin breathed. That was their code word for Makoto to stop holding back.

It only took a few moments for Rin to be on his back, his nails still in Makoto's back as the other thrust into him. He could feel needy moans leaving his mouth without thought, and he had to muffle himself with Makoto's mouth before he accidentally woke the Tachibana family. (He would not even know how to live that down.)

He could feel the dress bunching around his navel, but he could not manage to care at all. All he cared about and felt was Makoto inside him, on him, near him. His thoughts swam as he locked his ankles around the other's waist. It was definitely more Makoto's fault he was such a mess. The thought hardly processed in his ecstasy ridden thoughts as Makoto found That Spot that made him sure this was what dying felt like because it felt too good to be real. It felt like he was being sent over the edge into a heavenly hell. Or maybe into a hellish heaven - Rin didn't know, and he sure didn't care.

The words that scrambled from his lips mixed with Makoto's and together they were making the most profane of songs and prayers. (Rin praying _harderhardergodharder_ , and Makoto whispering sweet nothings for him to drown in.) Soon there were no words, only pants, as they neared their climaxes. Rin had moved his bloodied fingers (he would be sorry later) to the sheets as he clenched around Makoto's shaft, gasping as he felt the other come inside him. Fuck, he should have used a condom. He hated cleaning up. Not that he was exactly helping by coming on the both of them and the dress.

"Fuck... Heavy...," Rin complained when Makoto fell on top of him. Makoto mumbled an apology before pulling out and rolling over. Rin stayed on his back a while before wrestling off the dress while laying down and tossing it to the floor. He had no idea where the hat had even disappeared to. Makoto had gotten up during his struggle with the costume to get some damp wash cloths to clean up the both of them. He managed to get the come off their chests before Rin stated grumpily he was moving too damn much and demanded he stop fucking moving already and lay down with him. Makoto sheepishly obliged.

Rin liked to tangle their legs together, and Makoto liked to hold him close. They fit like puzzle pieces once both of them were really comfortable. Rin could feel Makoto's hair against his chin and chest, and Makoto could hear Rin's heartbeat.

"Hey Rin," Makoto mumbled getting a light hum in response. "Thanks."

Rin kicked him lightly in the back of what he took as the back of Makoto's leg. "Shut up. Just stop buying me weirdass shit."

Makoto laughed and moved to kiss his neck gently. "Okay," he said, but Rin knew Makoto would probably buy him something else the next week.

"Now really. Shut up and sleep."

Another laugh, but this time Rin could hear Makoto whisper "I love you too" along with it. Rin just harumphed and snuggled him more, burying his face in hair the colour of sun-kissed sand. To think they ended up in that position because of a ridiculous shark costume.

Eh, maybe Makoto's gifts weren't _that_ bad.


End file.
